


June 20, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. ''I'll choose our next father-daughter activity,'' Amos said.





	June 20, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll choose our next father-daughter activity,'' Amos said after he and Supergirl barely defeated a handful of hungry creatures near a dark road.

THE END


End file.
